


Tumblr Prompts

by PandoranMama



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jealousy, Multi, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/pseuds/PandoranMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different drabble prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack/ Nisha - “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> #24. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
> 
> For Vickjawn
> 
> Please forgive me, I am not use to writing drabbles.  
>  ~~Might be rather ooc, but I dunno.~~
> 
> Just somewhat fluffy murderous dorks.

It was hot.

Too hot and he didn’t like it.  
His skin was itchy, and damp with sweat, and he couldn’t do anything about it. All because he was sitting in the middle of a meeting, and this was meant to be important. Something about the new models that were ready to be released. He hadn’t been paying attention all that well, mind too focused on the spikes of pain that prickled out across the skin that sat beneath his mask.

It had been long enough that the brand was healed. But every now and then it would play up, and leave him having to put up with a pulsing pain that he had to deal with until it eased off. While something cold against his face usually helped, it didn’t give him full relief from the heat that poured off his skin. He didn’t know what it was that caused these sudden flare ups, but he really wished they would just stop.

“Uh… sir?”

He jolted from his train of thought, having closed his eyes, completely zoning out. Glancing up just caused him to meet the worried stares of the people sitting around the table in front of him, unable to help feeling slightly small under their observation. He knew that wasn’t the case. If anything, they were all small under his. He could crush them easily with a simple word. He could shoot one of them right now and the rest wouldn’t say a thing about it, because he was in charge and they were not. But with his scar acting up, he was suddenly feeling vulnerable.

The scrapping of his chair had the room tense, watching as Jack stood. The sudden change in altitude had him feeling a bit dazed, and he had to lean forward on the table, but made sure it didn’t look like he was about to fall over. That was the last thing he needed.

“Meeting is over. Everyone out.”

The room hesitated, glancing around at each other before Jack had looked up, and he watched as they scattered, chairs being pushed back and quick footsteps escaping out the door. He was soon alone, and it was at that point he let out a groan, fingers twitching to rip his mask off. Not here. He couldn’t do it here. Too many ways for someone to see. It was too open. He needed to go home until this passed.

He stood up, straightening himself out, before the blip of his Echo startled him, fingers fumbling to pull the device out of his pocket. The message symbol flashed, and with a small click, he found out who it was from. Just like her to message him right as things were going to shit. It was like she knew something was up. He couldn’t be mad though. If there was anyone he wanted around at times like these, it was his amazing, attractive girlfriend.

He fiddled with the device, soon having it calling the line to her own Echo, a soft breath leaving his lips as he stepped out of the office, waiting for her to reply.  
Didn’t take long, what with how just moments before, she had sent him a text. It was nice to actually hear her voice though.

“Mmm, somethin’ up, handsome?”

“Actually…”  
He paused in speaking, hearing her shuffling slightly on the other end of the call, before her voice came through.

“Want me to come up there?”

“I… y-ye-yeah, that would be nice.”  
There was another pause and he heard some more shuffling, before she spoke again.

“I’ll be up there soon.”

“See you then, gorgeous.”  
It wasn’t until the Echo went dead that he realized his voice sounded a bit strained, and he grumbled, tucking the communication device back into his pocket as he passed through the different departments. He would have stopped by his office to tell his assistant to cancel all his other meetings, but decided to do that through text, in the car ride back to his penthouse.

After the lift ride, that felt like it went on forever, he was punching in the security code to the door, and stepping into the large living area, the door shutting behind him with a loud click.  
It wasn’t long after that his hands had come up to fiddle with the clasps of his mask, and, soon enough, the offending piece of tech had been placed down onto the table. A long groan left his lips, fingers twitchin to touch his face, but he knew that would just make it worse.

Pain meds.  
He needed his pain meds, and darkness, head throbbing with a dull headache that was rearing its head from the heat that continued to pour from his skin. So he moved over towards the hallway that lead to the bedroom, slipping into the darker part of his house, fumbling with the light for the bathroom. It flickered to life as the switch clicked, and soon he was opening the cabinet, pulling out a bottle and getting some of its contents out to dry swallow them. Even after all this time, and he still needed the stupid little pills.

A few deep breaths, an he was turning off the light, staggering towards his bed, stripping clothes as he went, not caring about anything, but darkness and trying to ignore this pain. It wasn’t long before he was buried under the blankets, and passing out from the pain and the meds kicking in.

—  
The next thing Jack remembered was waking up to gentle fingers carding through his hair, a warm body beside him, and the smell of dirt. He groaned slightly, and instinctually moved to bury his face into her chest, before he hissed loudly, rearing back. In his groggy state, he had forgotten that it was his face thathad been causing him troubles, and the sudden pressure against it had been like a punch to the face. Talk about a wake up call.

“Not the smartest move, partner. But I missed you too.”

He snorted, but Nisha knew it was just him trying to be a smartass. A hum left purple stained lips, before Jack felt fingers sliding through his hair again, and he leant towards the touch, but kept his face away from her, as much as he wanted to press against her. Damn this stupid scar.

“Guessin’ this is what was bothering you earlier?”

“No shit, Nish.”

He watched an eyebrow rise towards her hairline, from where he peeked up at her, before she grabbed his hair, making him grunt. Her other hand moved down to grab his wrist, pulling his hand, that had been hovering over his face, out of the way, taking a look at the scar in the dim light of Elpis outside. Even in the soft light, she could see the inflammation, and it had her purse her lips.

“Pain meds?”

“Took ‘em before I crashed in here.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“I dunno, not long after I called you. Wasn’t like that was something I could focus on.”

She didn’t respond to his snappy reply, and soon her fingers loosened in his hair. Stroking through it again, before her weight shifted and she was climbing off the bed.

He whined.  
He hadn’t been that snappy, had he? Had he been too harsh?  
No. And even if he had been more snappy, he doubted Nisha couldn’t handle it.  
Impatiently, he waited, watching her exit the room. It took a good few minutes, but soon enough she was back with a glass of water, and a cold washcloth.

He eyed her. Watching as she placed the glass down on the bedside table, and turning on the lamp, before she was sitting back on the bed. Now with the warm glow of the light, he could see the ever subtle line of worry on her brow, and that had curiosity rise up from the back of his mind.

“Oh, what’s this, pumpkin? Worried over me, are you?”

“Shut yer mouth, and lay on your back.”

“Ooo, demanding! I always did like that about you, gorgeous~”

She snorted, pushing him over onto his back, before Jack let his eyes slip close.  
The initial contact of the cool cloth had him flinch, but the cold soon settled against the heat, and he let out a breath. That actually felt really nice. Even if he knew it wouldn’t do much. Cold helped, but didn’t fully get rid of the burning sensation. Still, any relief was better than none, he guessed.

He could feel her eyes watching him, and he shifted, a hand moving out to rest against her thigh, squeezing it gently.

“You thinkin’ about something?”

“Not going to ask a doctor about anything to help with this?”

He paused his squeezing, before he grumbled slightly under his breath, feeling her hand come to rest on top of his, her finger sliding across the back of his knuckles. She knew what he felt about people seeing just what was under the mask. Even the doctors that had worked on his face after it had happened had been threatened into secrecy… or shot out an air lock.

“No.”

“Just going to keep calling me up to do it then?”

_“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”_

That had her thumb still against his hand, and he almost lifted a hand to pull the cloth from his face, before he felt her chuckling. Why was she chuckling? He frowned, though the gesture had him grunt, and that little reaction just had her chuckle louder.

She was laughing at him.  
Jack did move to pull the cloth from his face this time, looking up at her, to see her with her eyes partially lidded, and a soft smirk on her face.

“What?”

“You’re a nerd, you know that?”

He pouted at her then, and was ever so tempted to shove her from the bed. But he knew she would get him back for that, and as amazing as that sounded, right now, he didn’t want to be anticipating that, along with worrying about his scar. He’d get her back later though.

“Yet you’re still here. Seems the sexy, badass Sheriff likes nerds.”

“Only one.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… that Jimmy from R&D, god, he’s such a hottie…”

Jack jolted up into a sitting position at Nisha’s almost serious expression, staring at her for a moment, unsure if she was being serious or not. Probably the pain meds messing with his head, because it was a beat later that she was laughing, shoving him back down onto the bed.

“You should have seen your face. Wow, Jack. You really think I’d be interested in anyone down there?”

He was silent, pouting again, glancing away from her, before she snickered, leaning forward to gently press her lips to his, distracting him from his thoughts as he leant into the gesture. A moment later and she had pulled back, but all thoughts of anyone from R&D named Jimmy, had slipped his mind, a hand moving to cup her face. Gently, he trailed his thumb along her bottom lip, just looking at her, a soft smile on his face.

“Did you bring Pandora with you, my god, all this sand… you’re changing my bed.”

“In your dreams.”


	2. Maya/Axton - “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> For Anon
> 
> Hey look, an update.  
> It's kinda short.  
> I don't know how long it's been, and I apologize.  
> I hope you all like it though.

Some days, it was nice to be able to just sit around.  
To not worry about someone sneaking up to try and shoot you in the back, or god knows what else. Some of the people that lived out in the wilderness of Pandora were not the kind of people you could easily make friends with, after all. Not when their main interest was to wear your skin as some new kind of skin suit, or to decorate their camps with your bones. Not to mention the title of 'Vault Hunter Slayer' would make them incredibly powerful amongst the rest of the bandits and psychos out there.

Yeah, having to not worry about that every day was a nice thing.  
It was even better when quiet days like this, allowed you to do things you wanted to do. Like meditation. It was nice to be able to center oneself amongst the usual chaos that was part of your everyday life. And it was even nicer to have someone to share it with.

Meeting the others, that had responded to Handsome Jack's call for Vault Hunters, had certainly been interesting. But you learnt to work together quickly when you were almost murdered by the megalomaniac, who you thought was going to give you a nice job. Helped a bit when almost everything else was trying to kill you as well. So it was either work together or die, and to be honest, working together sounded a whole lot better. Especially when you had other people willing to work with you to take down the problem.

But that wasn't what Maya was focused on at the moment.  
No, her thoughts were on her breathing and her posture, but soon had moved off into her state of meditation, joining her quiet time partner, Zer0.   
As mentioned, it was nice to have someone to do these kinds of activities with, since the Siren doubted any of the others would be willing to try. She had thought about asking, but they probably didn't have the patience. Not with what she knew of them.

But she was happy just to have someone that she could share the moment with. Even if said moment was sitting still for long periods of time, saying and doing nothing. It was a good way to clear one's head, and keep one's emotions and thoughts in balance.

Though, recently, she had been unable to ignore the feeling of eye on her, and a few times she had blinked an eye open to try and find the culprit. They seemed to have moved on by the time she had realized she was being watched though, and so had yet to see who it was.

That was, until one day, she was approached by the Commando after a meditation session, his brow knit in thought. An eyebrow quirked at his expression, before he had let out a short breath, arms folded loosely across his chest.

"So, what is it you really get out of doin' this stuff?"

"What? Meditation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, focus, relief, relaxation. It's good for mind, body, soul. Helps me to keep my abilities in check." A shrug raised her shoulders as she shifted to pick up the small mat that she had brought to make her seat a bit more comfortable.   
She lifted herself back up, glancing towards him, noticing that frown of thought still on his face, as he took in her words.

"Well, couldn't you just come and take out some skags or rakk with me and the others? I'm sure that shooting things could give you the same benefits, no?"

"Axton, we're shooting things almost every day. So, I'm going to take a guess and say, no, such a thing would not work."

"Not even if it was hanging out with me and the others?"

"It's not like I'm alone when I'm meditating. Zer0 joins me a good deal of the time."

"Oh... right."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, taking in his expression, which had changed from the thoughtful frown to something else. Something she was sure she had seen before when watching people. Something she had read about, described in stories whenever a certain emotion reared its head in a situation.

She smirked, a hand resting on her hip as the other held her rolled up mat.  
“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

The silence that followed, and the red that had crept onto the Commando's face was enought to give the Siren her answer, and her smirk just grew into a small grin. Of course, with her smug look, she watched as he spluttered, trying to find something to deny such an emotion.

"I'm not jealous."

"Are you sure? Are you really, positively, sure?"

"Yes."   
He puffed out his chest slightly, a look of determination crossing his features to show that he was going to give his all in denying such a claim.  
The sight had Maya's grin fall into a somewhat pursed smile, shoulders rolling up in a shrug as she turned to head off.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, I guess I won't ask you to join me at Moxxi's in a few hours."

She could feel his stare as she moved away, quietly counting down to his reaction...

3...

2...

1...

"Maya, wait!"


	3. Jack / Nisha - 5 Times Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing this for a friend based on an inbox prompt -- _"Send me five times kissed for a drabble about five times our muses kissed."_
> 
> The two muses in this chapter are canon divergent takes on Handsome Jack and Nisha Kadam, as both have animal attributes.
> 
> ~ Jack is a Peacock.  
> ~ Nisha is a Hyena, and happens to be Genderfluid. Using he/him pronouns in this drabble.
> 
> Peacock!Jack can be found [here](http://handsomepeacock.tumblr.com).  
> Hyena!Nisha can be found [here](http://mskadamtoyou.tumblr.com).

**1.** _First_

The first kiss they shared, well, could you really call it a first kiss?  
It was a chaste thing, simply given in passing, to the bewildered future CEO of the Hyperion company. After all, they only had a small window of opportunity to stop the Dahl army from destroying Elpis. They couldn't really afford to get too caught up in silly things that would probably never pass a physical relationship if they were to escalate.  
At least, that was what was in the lawbringer's mind. He had never been one to pursue romantic relationships, never getting close enough to anyone to even start thinking of them in such a setting. Too many other interesting things to be worried about. Feelings just held you back.

It was short, and sweet, and the look on the bird man's face was enough to give Nisha a good chuckle. 

If only he knew what such a gesture had set in motion.

\--  
**2.** _Take Over - New Haven_

Hadn't even known what hit them.  
Thinking they were so safe in their town.

The looks on their faces had been the best part! Such a good surprise, especially for Nisha as he came in, guns blazing, the town already slowly being torn apart by loader bots and Wilhelm. The buildings were burning, there was screaming. The smell of blood and fear and burning flesh. It was perfect! There was only one other thing that would make it even better.

The hyena followed the sound of a familiar laugh, and found the peacock standing over a slowly stilling figure, their eyes having rolled back into their head, scratch marks down their face. God, just the sight of him standing there, holding the corpse... Nisha bit his lip. He didn't think he'd ever find someone like Jack, but here he was, thinking about just how he was going to show the CEO just what he thought about such a sight.

"Ah, Nish, there you are. Was just about to come and fi-!!!"  
The peacock couldn't finish his sentence with the suddenness of his datemate's lips against his own, Nisha just grinning into the gesture. It was hard and possessive, teeth clacking and biting into lips, the taste of blood causing a growl to roll up the hyena's throat, before he pulled back, licking at his lips.

"Hope you're ready for a rodeo later, cowboy~"

\--  
**3.** _Domestic_

Nisha never thought that he would ever become _too_ comfortable with someone.  
If someone had of told him, a good few years ago, that someday he would have someone that he actually wanted to be around, and wake up next to, and maybe even loved, the hyena would have laughed in their face. Yeah, right. He figured there would never be someone that could sweep him off his feet. Not in the way he would have wanted to be, anyway.

And, oh, how wrong he had been.

It had been slow.  
No doubt there was an attraction there. But physical attraction, and similar interests were one thing. This? This was something completely different, and not the kind of thing the lawbringer had ever thought could happen.  
But Jack was different. There was something about that man had had burrowed under Nisha's skin, taken a hold of things that he had never given any thought to, and he had fallen... **hard**.

All this was what had led to the hyena standing in the kitchen of the penthouse, a mug of hot coffee clasped between his hands as he leant against the island, ears flicking at the small sounds that filtered down from the bedroom. While Jack might have been the big boss, he still had to work sometimes, and so he was in the middle of getting ready, which just left Nisha to relax, getting lost in his thoughts.

It wasn't until he felt a hand sliding down his back to run along his tail that he fully turned his attention to the peacock, letting out a gentle hum as lips brushed against his jaw.  
"I'll be seeing you later, kitten~"  
Another hum left Nisha, before his lips were captured by his boyfriend's, and soon after, Jack was moving out the door.

The silence that followed allowed the Sheriff to think over his time with the CEO, and the moments they had shared, which only caused a soft groan to fall from the hyena's lips.

_"Goddammit..."_

\--  
**4.** _Proposal_

Being called up to Helios by Jack wasn't something all that rare to be honest. But that didn't make the entire thing any less curious. Well, the curiosity spike mostly came because the CEO had obviously been up to something, but just what, Nisha didn't know. After all, wasn't all the time he was asked to dress in his best Sheriff outfit. That changed when he finally got up there though, and soon he'd agreed to wear the dress that Jack had bought for him. Something that only Jack would ever get away with asking him to do.

A date night.  
Now that was something they didn't get all the time.  
So Nisha was happy with that, spending time with his boyfriend, freaking people out as they stepped into the restaurant that Jack had led him off to. After all, even in a dress, there was still a pistol strapped to the Sheriff's thigh.

The night had been amazing, but the peacock had been acting slightly off since the lawbringer had arrived. Nisha thought he was rather perceptive, but it seemed that what Jack had been planning was not what he'd been thinking about at all.

Especially when he had seen the ring.

That had been a few hours ago, and right now, the only thing Nisha was focused on was the taste of the wine they had been drinking, that was still lingering on the other's tongue. Hands raked through Jack's hair and feathers, pulling him closer, not that it was physically possible, with how close they were already, pressed into a wall in the penthouse. 

Seemed they weren't going to reach the bedroom, not that Nisha minded, as the dress was almost literally ripped off of him, hands shoving Jack back onto the couch as he grinned.

"Now, I dunno if we're taking each other's names or something... but _Jack Kadam_ has a ring to it~"

\--  
**5.** _Death_

He can barely smell anything above the soot and heat.  
Something tells him he doesn't want to, because he doesn't want to smell the scent of death and fear, which is unusual for him. But he didn't want to believe the sight that greeted him as he dropped down into the flatter area of the volcano's crater. 

It's hot. Very hot. Something that was expected with where he was at the moment, but even so, the heat seemed to be bothering him. It wasn't the right kind of heat and it set him on edge, throwing even more anxious spikes through his body. Heat was something Nisha liked. He couldn't stand the cold, and hated having to go anywhere that had snow. But this was wrong.

He should have been hearing the excited laughter of a victorious peacock.  
Instead, there was an eerie silence that had his fur standing on end.

He would deny it if anyone said he had stumbled further into the area, ignoring the bodies of numerous creatures that had been caught up in the squabble.  
No, all his focus was on the figure that lay in the middle, a pool of blood settling around the body, and trailing off in places. There was so much blood. So much blood that should belong to those stupid Vault Hunters and not the Hero.

Nisha felt his hands trembling as he lowered himself to his knees, not caring about the blood now soaking into his pants. It was still warm. Whether that was from it being fresh from the body, or because of the environment, was anyone's guess, but that just meant the Sheriff wouldn't know just how long Jack had been lying here, alone.  
His hands lifted to turn Jack into a more comfortable position, the shift of dead weight making his head loll, a short breath forcing itself from the hyena's lips. They hadn't even closed his eyes. They'd just left him here.

And they had taken his mask.  
The thought had a growl build up in the back of his throat, rolling over his tongue and out into the air, fingers sliding Jack's eyelids closed, before stroking through his hair, trying to settle it back into some kind of semblance of the style the CEO always wore it in. 

He was silent, just staring, trying to will Jack to suddenly start laughing, going on about how Nisha looked so worried and making jokes about the big bad Sheriff caring about someone. But it never came, and soon enough the hyena was choking back a giggle. His ears pressed flat against his head as another giggle forced its way up his throat, eyes stinging from a mixture of the heat, and emotions.

The giggles turned into cackling, the lawbringer's fingers curling in the front of Jack's shirt, shaking him slightly.

"Dammit, Jack... You stupid, fucking bird! Why didn't you call me? You could have waited for me! We could have taken them out together!" He fell still, shoulders trembling as the cackling fell back into giggles that turned into broken sounds between sobs.  
Shit. When had he become so attached to this man?

He knew a few of his posse were waiting outside, making sure no one else came snooping around. The last thing Nisha wanted, was for some psycho to turn Jack into some skin pizza. But the bastard Vault Hunters had already taken his mask, and his life. Had taken him away from the people who loved him. Had taken him away from his daughter.

The thought of Angel had Nisha sit up a bit from where he had bowed his head, a frown settling onto his face. Who was going to tell her about this? That her dad wasn't coming back? Seemed it would have to be him.

A hard swallow, and the Sheriff glanced back to the form of his fiance...  
Fiance.  
They were supposed to get married. They would never be able to marry. Not now.

Nisha shifted slightly, leaning forward to press his lips against Jack's eyelids, and then a chaste kiss to his lips, gritting his teeth as he pulled back.

"Let's get you out of here, partner."


	4. Tim / Nisha - 5 Times Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filled prompt for a friend, based on this -- _"Send me five times kissed for a drabble about five times our muses kissed."_
> 
> The two muses in this chapter are canon divergent takes on Nisha Kadam, and an AU version of Timothy Lawrence, as both have animal attributes.
> 
> ~ Tim is a Sheep/Ram.  
> ~ Nisha is a Hyena.
> 
> Sheep!Tim can be found [here](http://pandoratrash.tumblr.com/).  
> Hyena!Nisha can be found [here](http://mskadamtoyou.tumblr.com/).

**1.** _Drunk in Concordia_

Saving a moon was certainly fun.

Running around, killing things, using the jump pads, finding awesome weapons and other items. What wasn't to like about being hired to hunt down a vault and stop a rampaging army from blowing up a moon?

Of course, that didn't mean some time off, relaxing, was unwanted. Sure, they only had a certain amount of time to stop what was happening, but even bad asses needed rest and things like food... and alcohol.

Well, tonight was one of those rare moments of complete rest that the group was getting, and that meant a night in the Up & Over Bar, with the drinks flowing.

Some could hold their alcohol better than others. Some didn't drink all that much. Some drank to try and erase what they had experienced the day prior, in the sense of the body double that was seated next to Nisha in the booth the group had slumped into.

Well, none of them really expected anything else, since the kid had been thrust into this with no experience. In fact, they had been put in the position of teaching him just what he needed to know about guns and the like. That didn't exactly help with the whole, limited time frame they had. But hey, he was getting better at it, if the head exploding on that scav was anything.

The hyena's hand came down on a clap on the body double's back, right between his shoulders, which just caused him to sputter on the mouthful of the drink he had, before these dual colored eyes turned towards the lawbringer. Identical to Jack, yet still so different.

"Kid, you gotta relax. Getting caught up on things is only a fast track to getting killed yourself, and I don't think Jack will like that. You cost him a pretty penny, after all." He watched as the words made the doppelganger blink, before he turned his gaze away. A moment later, and he'd stood up with a soft excuse me, and stepped down out of the bar. Nisha could feel eyes on him, though it wasn't like he'd said anything most of the others, if not all of them, didn't know. 

He'd never been one at being subtle and kind in his words, and maybe it was the handsome face, but the lawbringer soon found himself following the scent of the ram, finding him sitting on one of the benches outside. He plopped down next to him, leaning back, the two of them silent for a moment.

"Compared to a lot of people, I'm bein' nice."  
The lack of a reply, and the small silence that followed had the hyena huff, tail fluffing up slightly, before it fell back limp behind him.  
He shifted closer, seeing the ram flinch, which just had the corners of Nisha's lips quirk up.

"Look, handsome..."  
The body double turned towards him then, a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Don't call me th-!!"  
He was cut off by the feeling of the gunslinger's lips pressing to his, for only a moment, but it was enough to make the body double freeze, and the thought had Nisha smirk, before he pulled back, patting Tim's cheek.

"Don't think about stuff too hard. Let's just focus on getting those Dahl assholes away from the moon, yeah?"

\--  
**2.** _First Time_

The fact the kid had trusted him with his first time could have been a big mistake... or not?

All Nisha knew was that by the end of it, the sheep had looked completely destroyed, but satisfied, and the idea had the hyena roll his eyes, but the small smirk on his lips was visible.  
It might have been somewhat awkward, with Tim not knowing what to do with his inexperience, but hey, half the fun was seeing his reactions to things.

Seeing his eyes drooping had the hyena shift forward, leaning over the ram, getting his attention for a moment, before the lawbringer had leant down. The kiss was slow, lazy, just something to end the moment, before the body double had slipped into unconsciousness and Nisha had slipped off to the bathroom.

\--  
**3.** _Almost Died_

With a noise that shook the ground they stood on, they watched in a quiet awe, as the monster they had just fought, tooth and nail, slowly sink back into the floor. The glowing continued to pulse around them as the group stood there, silent as the fact they had killed it sunk in.

Nisha's brain was the fastest to catch up with the event and they couldn't help the loud, excited whoop that left them, hand snatching the hat from their head and waving it around in the air. The feeling caught on with the rest of the group, and even with the injuries they had received, they were soon crowing with laughter and cheers, gathering around each other in a celebration of victory.

Tim was with them, celebrating in their triumph, though part of him was still trying to come to terms with the fact they had just taken down a gigantic alien monster, and survived. They were alive, or at least, as alive as their could tell they were. They could very well be dead, and this was some kind of 'what if,' scenario. But even so, the excitement was infectious, and the moment allowed him to forget about the fact that he was wearing someone else's face and had done things that would probably give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Such thoughts were shoved even further from his mind, when in the excitement, he felt the front of his shirt get grabbed, and he was pulled into close proximity with the gunslinger, a smirk on their lips, before they had pulled him into a kiss. A few moments later and Nisha had pulled back, their ears perked towards the ram.

"Seems we won, handsome."  
The smile on his lips widen just a little at that, a small laugh leaving his lips.

"Heh, yeah... seems we have."

\--  
**4.** _Sunrise_

Jack was on a warpath for the company after everything that happened in the vault. He had gotten what he wanted, but at a cost, and ever since, he'd been busy on getting everything how he wanted it to be. Healing and slowly putting his new plan into action.

Of course, with him being busy, the rest of them had time to relax a bit, after all the stuff they had done in order to save Elpis and Helios. Yeah, you're welcome, Jack.  
A night of drinking and fun was a nice reward, and it wasn't that surprising that a few of them had gotten pretty smashed. But hey, they had no reason to get up the next morning, so what did it matter?

Nisha has pulled the body double off to have some fun, once the night was done, the two of them falling asleep wrapped around each other.

It was Tim that awoke before the gunslinger, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before turning his head back towards the hyena snuggled into his side, their breathing even against the side of his neck. The sight brought a smile to his lips, and he shifted ever so slightly, having planned on getting up to relieve himself, only to have an arm grab at him and pull him back, making him bleat in surprise. He had thought they were asleep.

A sleepy grin and partially lidded, amber eyes, met him as he looked back at them. He swallowed slightly, feeling a blush rise onto his cheeks, but he was still smiling slightly, listening to the growled hum that bubbled from the lawbringer's chest and up their throat, feeling them press into his side again, lips dragging against his jaw.

A breath left his lips, before turning towards Nisha, a hand moving up to cup their jaw, a soft kiss being placed to their lips, which the hyena only deepened with a swipe of their tongue, before biting the doppelganger's lower lip.

Seemed it would be a good morning.

\--  
**5.** _Livestock_

When he had received the message from Jack to meet him in his new office, Tim had felt a chill slide up his spine. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. Maybe it was something in the tone of the new CEO's voice. But something was off, and he really didn't want to be anywhere near where said thing would probably happen. 

Jack had been changing even before what happened in the vault, but the betrayal and the vault had just made him snap. 

It was on the way to Jack's office that the body double had run into the gunslinger, stopping to greet them with a gentle smile. Of course, the hyena could tell something was wrong. They had spent that much time together that it wasn't that surprising.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

"Uh, well..."  
There was no point in lying, he knew Nisha would be able to tell. Tim was pretty sure they would make a good Sheriff or something.  
"...Jack called me to his office, and I dunno. I have a weird feeling about going up there, but Jack probably won't like it if I ignore him."

A hum was the response from the other, or, at least, the beginning of a response, the ram quiet as the other slid an arm around his neck, his ears twitching. Something about Nisha being there put him a little at ease, even if he knew that the lawbringer wasn't most people's first choice was a safe space. Part of him was still tense around them.

"Relax, partner. I'm sure he probably is just calling you up there to get you to run some stupid errand for him. You know what the bird is like. Plus, he's been doing so much, probably needs you to like... I dunno, grab him some pretzels or fruit or something." They hands moved to fiddled with his collar, smoothing it out, before looking up at him.

"Now, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting, hmm?"  
He had little room to reply as he felt those familiar lips on his, eyes sliding closed, before the hyena had pulled back, stepping around him and giving his backside a smack, grinning over their shoulder.

"I'll see you later."

What they hadn't expected was later would be in the hospital on the station, Tim having bandages wrapped over his face.


End file.
